The Valentine's Masquerade
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: Sakura is all alone on Valentine's day and a dance is taking place and she has no date!But she receives a letter from a secret admirer of hers that invites he to be his date.Guess who is he?


**A Sasusaku oneshot for Valentine's Day! Hope you like it!**

Sakura sighed unhappily. Today it was Valentine's Day and she was all alone in her home.

She had none. She looked out of her window people smiling at each other, couples happily kissing and having fun together. She was feeling so envious of this people.

Also today masquerade valentine's version ball was taking place in she didn't have anyone to go with. She couldn't even go with Naruto as friend he was going with Hinata-chan.

She sighed once again and went to the training grounds to train so she could take away from her mind those depressing thoughts.

Soon she was on the seventh training ground and started training there all suddenly a kunai was sent to the tree next to her. It had a small letter.

Curious she took it out and started reading it.

_I'm not going to tell you my name only that I have admired you from a far and I would like you to be my partner in this masquerade. If you please consider of coming to the dance with me take this necklace as gift and wear it to the masquerade so I'll understand who you will be.I will also be wearing a blue mask with raven wings. The party will start at 7 please be there. Also can you Guess who am I?_

_Your secret admirer._

She blushed was so happy!She finally had someone to be within the valentine's day!She wouldn't be all alone!She glanced at the necklace that was inside in the was really beautiful. It was a breathtaking Ruby heart.

Who could be that mysterious guy? She wondered. And why would he spend some much money on something like that just for her.

It was already four o clock. She ran back to her home and started getting took a bath and then started choosing the best dress she had to finally decided to wear a beautiful red dress and put her hair in a cute half took one last look on her mirror and decided she looked absolutely beautiful pink hair in a half ponytail she had two beautiful earrings and the necklace he gave her.

At 6:20 pm she was ready .She left for the ball wearing a beautiful light blue mask.

She set off to the dance pretty excited. When she finally reached the place. She saw many people dancing and talking with each other happily.

She searched around for her date finally spotted him and saw him walking towards her a smirk on his face.

She took a look at had black hair and as she could see from the mask his eyes were black or maybe blue she couldn't really was wearing the mask as he said with a black suit a cool one at two words he looked pretty hot!

She blushed as he approached her and hold his hand out for her to take it"Willl you accompany me to this dance,my beautiful lady?"He asked with a velvet voice that once she heard it she felt like melting and offered her a beautiful rose.

She nodded blushing crimson and took his hand on her smiled at her and also put the rose in her hair. Then the music started realized that he was a really good dancer that was quite surprising for her actually.

They swayed in the rhythm gracefully. She didn't notice but everyone was looking at their magnificent dancing.

Then he leaned to her could feel his hot breath on her neck making her shiver and whispered "Did you find out who am I?"

She shook her head in reply and he smirked and then he took off his eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat as she realized who it was.

The one and only Sasuke Uchiha was standing in front of her a playful smirk on his lips.

She was shocked to say the was her secret admirer?She had been in love with him for years but didn't act like she was because she thought that he would reject her immediately.

She was brought back to earth as he again leaned closer to her and whispered the words she wanted to hear all these years "I love you Sakura." Then like a dream his lips touched her own.

You don't know how many times she had imagined this moment but nothing felt like the real thing. His was kiss was on the same time passionate and gentle.

She kissed him back with the same passion. As he deepened the kiss he pulled her closer and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck in response.

He smirked in the kiss and after something that felt like eternity but a really good one at that (actually it was only some seconds but oh well).

She looked at his eyes lovingly as he smiled at her she took a deep breath and confessed the feelings she had been holding all this years "I love you Sasuke-kun."

He smirked and whispered "Sakura will you be my valentine?"

"Of course only with one rule."She said mysteriously.

He raised an eyebrow and said his thought out loud "And what is that rule?"

She giggled and hugged him "You will be my own."

He smirked "Of course my love."He replied and pulled her to another dance.


End file.
